Bravest Warriors
| last_aired = present | website = http://youtube.com/cartoonhangover | production_website = http://bravestwarriors.com }} Bravest Warriors is the second American animated series created by Pendleton Ward, written and directed by Breehn Burns, and produced by Frederator Studios for their Cartoon Hangover YouTube channel.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2474952/http://io9.com/bravest-warriors/ Executive producers include Frederator's Fred Seibert, Burns, and Will McRobb and Chris ViscardiCredits: Emotion Lord, episode #1. Set in the far future, the series follows four teenaged heroes-for-hire as they warp through the universe to save adorable aliens and their worlds using the power of their emotions.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mc--PXN41xc The animated series began streaming on Frederator's Cartoon Hangover channel on YouTube from November 8, 2012.Bravest Warriors — BRAVEST WARRIORS premieres NOVEMBER 8 The series is based on a short produced for Frederator's Nicktoons Network animation incubator series Random! Cartoons that aired on January 10, 2009. A comic book adaptation published by Boom! Studios launched on October 24, 2012.Bravest Warriors — therealmikeholmes: THIS IS IT! IT IS TODAY!!! Characters *'Chris Kirkman' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter (pilot), Alex Walsh (web series)): The leader of the Bravest Warriors. He has a crush on Beth. His weapon animal is a little bee which can form a sword with a honey-comb hilt. *'Beth Tezuka' (voiced by Tara Strong (pilot), Liliana Mumy (web series)): The female member of the Bravest Warriors. Her weapon animal is a cat which forms a cat'o'nine tails with cat heads. *'Wallow' (voiced by Dan Finnerty (pilot), Ian Jones-Quartey (web series)): The offbeat and smartest member of the Bravest Warriors. His glove contains a computer A.I. named Pixel (voiced by Maria Bamford) who gets jealous easily. His weapon animal is a falcon that forms an axe. It can also form a bazooka. *'Danny Vasquez' (voiced by Rob Paulsen (pilot), John Omohundro (web series)): The snarky, cool inventor of the team. His weapon animal is a dog which forms either a sword or gattling gun. *'Plum': (voiced by Tara Strong) First appeared in the comic book and will be introduced in Gas Powered Stick.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO6PHCSrRIY&list=PL2DcNkn8HAwSOiWYpgkBAas9bbArNfJl8&index=1 Plum is the unofficial 5th Bravest Warrior. She has an ancient and wise 2nd personality that lives in her second brain *'Emotion Lord' (Voiced by Breehn Burns) An old human who has very emotional powers. In Lavarinth, he is revealed to be Chris from 184 years in the future. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlmENuNoobY&list=PL2DcNkn8HAwSOiWYpgkBAas9bbArNfJl8 Episodes Media Pilot episode The original pilot episode was created in 2006 and aired on Nicktoons Network's Random Cartoons showcase in 2009, a month following the airing of the pilot for Ward's other series, Adventure Time. The seven minute short follows the Bravest Warriors as they fight against a wild 'Tickle Monster'."Code:9" The Bravest Warriors (2012) - Full cast and crew Web series Bravest Warriors launched on Frederator Studios' Cartoon Hangover YouTube channel on November 8, 2012. The series began streaming from November 8, 2012. The series features new character designs and casting from the original pilot.Bravest Warriors — Well hello, there! Welcome to our tumblr. We’ve Breehn Burns, Will McRobb, and Chris Viscardi developed and executive produced the Bravest Warriors series for Frederator Studios. Burns, writer and director of Bravest Warriors, is the co-head of Lone Sausage Productions and the co-creator of the award-winning animated short, Dr. Tran. McRobb and Viscardi got their start on shows such as Doug and Ren & Stimpy, and went on to create Pete & Pete and Kablam! The main theme song is performed by Peter Berkman and John Baken.Bravest Warriors Theme Song via YouTube Comic book A comic book adaptation of Bravest Warriors by Boom! Comics at San Diego Comic-ConKaBoom! Announces "Bravest Warriors," Pendleton Ward Signing At Comic-Con - Comic Book Resources began publication on Boom!'s kaboom! label from October 24, 2012.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=preview&id=13979 References External links *Official website *Bravest Warriors on YouTube *Cartoon Hangover on YouTube Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2012 American television series debuts Category:Web series Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:Science fantasy television series Category:Superhero television programs